My Attacker
by KeepinItKouhei
Summary: Italy has been alone for so long. Will the mysterious man from his dreams fill the empty void in his heart? Or will he leave him in despair?
1. Predator

**Chapter 1:**

_The boy ran as fast as his legs would allow. Heart racing. Adrenaline pumping. Exhaustion crept up on him, threatening to cease all movement. Heavy footsteps were creeping up on him. He wished so badly to be able to turn around and face his attacker. Doing so however, would result in his demise. Gradually losing speed, he knew he would have to think of something to save his life, and it would have to be soon. Their shadows, cast upon the ground, raced each other under the glow of the pale moonlight. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain course through the back of his head. Falling to the ground he tried to gather the strength to fight back. Head throbbing, he turned and faced the man who had been chasing him. Warm blood slowly trickled down his neck, his vision blurred. Forcing his eyes to focus, he could vaguely make out his attacker's profile. The man was fairly tall with light blonde hair, slicked back. He wore a green jacket and had chilling blue eyes compared to the boy's light brown ones. An aluminum bat was in his right hand. With his vision slowly fading, the boy desperately cried out, _

_"Please... y-you don't have to do this!"_

_Hot tears fell down his face. His predator raised the bat in the air, swung, and the boy faded into the darkness..._

Italy woke up in a dead sweat. His hands were clammy and his heart was about to jump out of his chest. Looking at his surroundings he noted that he was indeed in his bedroom. Breathing a sigh of relief he looked at the clock on his bedside table. The time read 3:25 a.m. Outside a chilly November gust howled, rattling his windows. It had been ages since he had experienced a night terror quite like the one he awoke from. The back of his head tingled from where his fictional attacker had hit him with an aluminum bat. He could still envision the man's icy blue eyes looking into his. Italy shuddered, not only from fear... but from something even more primal... could it be...desire?


	2. Ice

When 7:00 came around the buzzing sound of the alarm started; it didn't matter, Italy hadn't slept for the rest of the morning. He couldn't shake the feeling that the dream meant something. There wasn't time to think about it now, though. Slowly rising from his bed he turned the droning clock off, then started to get ready for work. After stripping off his nightwear he climbed into the shower, and turned the water on. The warm water felt good on his tired face, washing away some of the grogginess. After emerging from the bathroom into the chilly apartment, Italy quickly put on his uniform, grabbed his jacket and headed out to work.

Even though it was cold outside, Italy still had to walk to work. It was expensive enough renting an apartment, paying for university, and keeping up on the bills, he didn't make enough to spend on the gas and upkeep that comes with a car. Italy worked part-time as a waiter at a small cafe downtown. The last few months had seen a decline in business, and all that's needed is 2 waiters at a time, even during lunch. A long and uneventful shift went by, with only 7 customers, and tips totaling $13, it almost seemed pointless to have come in today. After cashing out the register and punching out on the time clock, Italy walked around the front counter when he noticed a man still sitting in the corner of the cafe.

"Excuse me sir, we're closing." The man looked up and locked eyes with Italy. "Oh, sorry, I didn't notice the time." Italy looked back into the Icy blue eyes. His heart sped up and he stumbled backwards, tripping and hitting his head on the counter. The man jumped up in surprise. "Are you okay?" he inquired walking over to Italy. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. I think." Italy was still dazed "I don't know what came over me." When his vision unclouded, he saw the man right in front of him, It was the man from his dream that morning. How was this even possible? Italy wondered if maybe he had seen him somewhere before, but nothing came to mind. "Sorry, but I'd better get going now." The man walked out the door, towards the parking lot.

After getting his bearings Italy stood up and went out the door in the other direction. When he was only a little down the road a black BMW sedan drove up beside him and the window rolled down. "Are you walking home in this weather? I'm going this way would you like a ride?" It was the man from before. Normally Italy would have declined a suspicious ride from a suspicious stranger, but somehow, he couldn't resist accepting the ride. He told himself it was because of the cold, but deep down, he knew he wanted to learn more about this mysterious man. He hopped into the passenger seat. The man asked" So, how about you tell me your name?" "Italy." "Italy, hmm, that's a cute name." The man's statement caught Italy by surprise causing him to blush. Looking away to hide his face he asked "Uh, w-what about your name?" "My name is Germany."


End file.
